


Force of Nature

by KrashlynOTP



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashlynOTP/pseuds/KrashlynOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris had always been close, ever since they first met. When Ali's feelings  begin to develop deeper and deeper, what will happen? Her teammates can she the change in the way she looks at Ash and she feels nervous every time she is close to the girl. Will secrets be spilled or will hearts be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and stuff (Also I post this on wattpad as well, it is totally my story)

Soccer is a sport that requires many things from people. It requires passion, devotion, determination, skills, and an understanding of the sport as a whole. Ali Krieger knew that and every practice and game she would attend, each of those things were present. She always gave 110% whilst playing and never once gave up, even when she tore her ACL, she continued to kick ass. Ali grew up her whole life playing soccer and preparing to do something great one day, but there was one thing she never prepared for as a young girl.

She never once prepared to fall in love. Sure she had thought of boys and whatnot before, but this was different. Ali didn’t fall in love with some random boy, hell it wasn’t even a boy. She fell in love with the one and only Ashlyn Harris. She’s been head over heels since the first time she saw Ashlyn’s goofy side smile and her gorgeous tattoos. It was an odd feeling to fall in love with your best friend.

From the beginning of their friendship, there was always something present between the two. Everyone could see the sparks, sometimes their teammates would pick on them for it but each time Ali would just blow them off as jokes. They were always close and touchy; they found comfort in each other’s presence. Ali had thought all of those things had just been platonic but it all changed when the 2015 Women’s World Cup started.

Now she sits in her hotel room, daydreaming of the blond goalie who has invaded her thoughts. They have just started training for the World Cup and it would be a few days before their first game. Ali wasn’t sure how to deal with her feelings towards Ashlyn. A part of her told her to tell the other girl and the other part of her told her to keep her feeling concealed. It was confusing; she didn’t know which side to listen to.

It’s like every time Ali sees Ashlyn she gets this overwhelming urge to kiss the girl. She wonders if Ashlyn has noticed her odd behavior; she sure hopes not, she doesn’t want to come off as a weirdo. It was strange feeling this way towards her best friend and she hoped to God that Ashlyn could possibly feel the same way.

“Ali!” A voice yelled outside of the hotel door, snapping Ali out of her daydream. She stood quickly and opened the door to reveal a smiling Ashlyn.

She couldn’t help but smile wide and open her arms, inviting the other girl to a hug. For a girl who doesn’t hug much, Ali sure as hell loves hugging Ashlyn. There was just something about that girl that’s so damn intoxicating. Ali can’t even count how many times she has been caught just staring at Ashlyn from across the field or at team dinners. She can admit that it is quite embarrassing for teammates to notice and make jokes about it.

“I’ve missed you.” Ali mumbled into Ashlyn’s shoulder as they continued to hug. 

“I missed you too Ali and as much as I would love to continue our reunion, we have to get down to our team breakfast before Jill comes searching for us.” Ashlyn said as she broke away from Ali, giving her one of her infamous Harris charm smiles.

Ashlyn turned on her heel quick, grabbing Ali’s hand in the process as they made their way to their team. Ali couldn’t help but feel a blush rise up her neck as she realized how perfectly her hand fit with Ashlyn’s. God, she was in too deep and there is absolutely no turning back. Their hands slipped apart as they turned the corner and saw the rest of their teammates taking seats and eating.

Ashlyn went and sat next to Kelley as Ali took a seat next to Megan and Becky. Megan gave her a look and Ali just rolled her eyes before grabbing some food and digging in. Halfway through her meal, Megan elbowed her in the side. 

“So have you told her or no?” She asked in a hushed tone

“For one, I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about,” lie, “and even if I did have something to tell anyone, I wouldn’t have time we literally just got here.”

“Ali, let’s be honest, we all know you have the hots for Harris.” Megan said with a quick wink

Ali felt a blush creep up her neck and she rubbed the back of her neck before letting out a frustrated groan. “I have no clue what you’re getting at Pinoe.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just keep on lying to yourself Kriegs.” Megan said before turning back to her food. 

Ali rolled her eyes and turned back to her plate, her appetite seemingly disappeared. Of course Pinoe had caught onto Ali’s obvious staring; it wasn’t really hard to miss. Yet this made Ali worry, if Megan could catch onto it so easily who else has caught on? The thought itself made her stomach churn and she quickly dismissed herself from the table, saying she needed to go back up to her room. No one thought to question her excuse except for Megan and Ashlyn of course. But before Megan could go and apologize, Ashlyn was already out of her seat following Ali.

Ali felt anxious as she entered the elevator, not only did she hate being in an elevator (especially alone) but she also hated the feeling that was now swirling in her stomach. She knew she was in deep when it came to her feelings for Ashlyn yet she couldn’t find it in herself to be okay with it. She felt bad, guilty almost, about not being able to come to terms with how she felt with Ashlyn. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed, she was just afraid of the other girl not reciprocating feelings.

Just as the door of the elevator was about to close a foot was quick to stop it. Of course it was no other than Ashlyn Harris and Ali swore the world was against her at that moment.

“You’re not okay.” Ashlyn stated and raised an eyebrow at Ali.

Ali knew there was no point in denying it when it was obvious that Ashlyn already knew. “Yup.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened? I saw Pinoe lean over to you and say something, did she say something wrong? I swear to-“

“Ash,” Ali interrupted with a small laugh, “no Pinoe didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve just got a lot going on up here.” Ali said with a tap to her head.

Ashlyn’s shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. Ali wanted nothing more to just blurt out her secret right then and there but she was so fearful of a bad outcome. Just as she was about to say something, Ashlyn turned to her looking like a puppy. “A penny for your thoughts?” Ashlyn asked in the cutest voice ever.

Ali giggled and gave Ashlyn a small push. “I don’t think you’re quite ready for the crazy that goes on in my head.”

Ashlyn gave her that infamous Harris smirk. “I’ll spend the rest of my life proving I am ready for whatever crazy you have to throw at me.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that comment and waited patiently for the elevator to stop. Once it did, Ali made her way to her room with Ashlyn following quietly behind her. “Oh so you just invite yourself to my room without asking.” Ali asked with a small smile on her face. Ashlyn winked and grabbed Ali’s key card from her hand, “Yup.” 

Ali couldn’t help but smile as Ashlyn held her hotel door open for her. That girl would be the death of her. Despite feeling totally nervous because of the blonde girl, Ali also felt totally calm around her as well. It was a whiplash of emotions around Ashlyn and Ali wasn’t sure if she absolutely loved it or if it scared the absolute shit out of her. But, whatever it was, Ali knew she wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Ashlyn Harris was a force of nature. She was gorgeous, her tattoos were to die for, and god those abs. Ali didn’t know how she’d handle it all but she knew she’d do her best. As Ashlyn lay back on Ali’s hotel bed, for some reason Ali got a feeling in her stomach. This is going to be one hell of a soccer camp, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this so far

As they sat in Ali’s hotel room, Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare at the girl before her. She was gorgeous, funny, talented, and god her body was amazing. She had always had a soft spot for Ali and that spot just grew as their friendship did. It was so obvious that Ashlyn had feelings for the other girl; everyone on the team had caught onto her huge crush. They all assure the goalkeeper that Ali has feelings for her as well but she continuously disagrees with them.

She would have a hard time ever believing Ali liked her. Sure the other girl has never really stated where she stands with her sexuality, but Ashlyn was sure she was straight. Yet, with the continuous reassurance from her teammates, lately she has been wondering if Ali did have feelings for her. Ali always seemed to like Ashlyn’s company and would always talk and such. But Ashlyn wasn’t sure, she just though she might be overthinking stuff.

They were so close, it almost seemed as if they were in a relationship already just no kissing or sex came with it. Ashlyn craved Ali’s company; she couldn’t help but always want to be around the brunette. They worked so well together and have always clicked on and off of the field. Neither of the girls knew it but the whole team had a bet going on seeing who could guess when the two girls will get together.

Megan Rapinoe swears she has the correct time when they’ll get together but the rest of the team ignores her. Anyway, back to the two girls at hand. Ashlyn finally got her act together and snapped out of her trance, stretching her arms and looking around Ali’s room which was shared with O’hara. The room was rather neat (except for Kelley’s clothes being thrown all over her bed, spilling from her suitcase).

“What are you thinking about, Ash?” Ali asked, giving Ashlyn a light shove.

“I don’t think you’re quite ready for the crazy that goes on in my head.” Ashlyn said, using Ali’s exact words from earlier when she asked about her thoughts.

“No fair.”

“Hey, you used that line on me first. If I can’t know what you’re thinking than you can’t know what I’m thinking.” Ashlyn said, sticking her tongue out

Ali scoffed and gave Ashlyn a light shove, the blonde dramatically falling onto Ali’s hotel bed. The two girls fell into a fit of hysterical giggles. This was the best part of their friendship, they were totally comfortable with one another and it was a pretty great feeling. Training started tomorrow and they knew stress would become a factor and knowing that they had each other in a time like this helps them both feel relieved. 

As the laughter finally died down, Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare at Ali longingly. That girl literally takes Ashlyn’s breath away. There was just something about her that drove the blonde girl crazy. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut short when Kelley came walking into the room with Hope and Sydney. The room fell quiet while the three girls that just walked in gave suspicious looks to Ali and Ashlyn.

Ashlyn smiled and greeted the girls but a blush crept up Ali’s neck which didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room. “So what are you two up to?” Hope asked with a raised eyebrow. The scene in front of them was question worthy. Ashlyn was sitting on the end of Ali’s bed with her hands on the brunette’s waist and Ali stood in between her legs with her hands on Ashlyn’s shoulders (they ended up like that sometime during their giggling fit).

“We were just having a laugh.” Ali said with a wave of the hand before removing her hands from Ashlyn.

“Sureeeeee.” Kelley said, sending Ashlyn a wink.

“Seriously guys we were just having fun together.” Ashlyn said which earned raised eyebrows from all the girls and a groan from Ashlyn. She should have worded that a different way.

“Anyway,” Ali said trying to remove the spotlight from Ashlyn and herself, “what are you guys up to?”

“We were coming to look for you two to see if you wanted to go exploring. Pinoe said she assumed you guys would be together so here we are.” Sydney said with a smile.

“Well I’m down to go,” Ashlyn said and then turned to Ali, “how about you?”

Ali smiled, “duh.”

With that all the girls left the room and went down to the lobby of the hotel to meet up with everyone else. Ashlyn didn’t pay attention though; her mind was too preoccupied with a certain brunette. She was in way too deep and she wasn’t sure what to do anymore. One part of her brain was telling her to run away and get out before she ends up getting hurt but the other part of her brain (and her heart) are telling her to just let herself fall and ask the damn girl out already because what is the worst that could happen.

She has replayed the situation in her brain over and over again several times. The worst case scenario was that Ali said no and stopped talking to her. That is the only thing that was keeping Ashlyn from asking Ali out. She didn’t mind being rejected, although that would sting, she was afraid of Ali thinking she’s weird and never talking to her again. She wouldn’t be able to handle that, it would literally spiral her into a depression because Ali is her rock, her safe haven, and without her she would be so lost.

Yet there was a scenario she kept thinking of that would never fail to make her smile. It was probably the best case scenario in which Ali says yes and Ashlyn can finally kiss her. God, the thought of kissing Ali sent chills down Ashlyn’s spine. She always assumed the other girl’s lips would be so soft to kiss. She imagined fireworks and sparks as soon as their lips touched and she desperately needed it.

Ashlyn wondered if Ali ever thought the same way. Her thoughts were cut short when she walked into someone. She snapped out of her daze and realized she accidentally bumped into Ali which made everyone look at them. Ashlyn cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Ali squeezed her shoulder and everyone went back to talking and walking down the street.

“Thinking about lover girl aren’t you?” Megan asked, bumping shoulders with Ashlyn.

“Always am.” Ashlyn answered without hesitation, a light blush sitting happily on her cheeks and a small, yet content smile played at her lips.  
“When are you finally going to ask her out?” 

“Who knows?” Ashlyn said with a laugh. “Probably never, I’m too nervous around her.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me Ash,” Megan said with a laugh,” you are like one of the most confident people I know and you are telling me that the absolutely adorable and goofy Ali Krieger makes you nervous?”

“There is just something about that girl, Pinoe. She makes my knees weak.”

“That is adorable.” A voice said behind them and Ashlyn turned to see Abby falling into step with her.

“Please don’t say anything to her.” Ashlyn pleaded in a stressed voice.

“Don’t worry Harris.” Abby said with a laugh but turned serious quickly. “But if you keep looking at her like she is your world, no one will have to tell her because she’ll eventually catch on.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes but knew Abby was telling the truth. She wasn’t really subtle with the staring and lingering touches. That is how the two have always been together though, but apparently it has become more frequent. Ashlyn just couldn’t help herself around Ali, the girl had some mysterious hold on the blonde girl and she just couldn’t let go. They just worked so well together and everyone was rooting for them.

Ali’s own brother wants them to get together. He would never say anything to Ali because he was afraid of her getting mad at him, but he always says it to Ashlyn. He claims to see a “twinkle” it both of their eyes when they see each other. Everyone claims to see that but both girls just brush it off and continue to do whatever and ignore it.

“Ash!” Ali yelled, snapping Ashlyn out of her thoughts.

“What?” Ashlyn asked with raised eyebrows.

“I’ve been saying your name for like five minutes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Al, I was thinking.”

“It’s okay,” Ali said with a smile, “anyway, like I was trying to ask. I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night with me tonight. Kelley said she has plans with the other girls and I didn’t want to be alone.”

Ashlyn saw Pinoe and Abby watching the two closely with grins on their faces. “Of course Al, I would love to.”

Ali smiled and turned back to her conversation with Alex and Kelley. “That’s my girl.” Pinoe yelled, clapping Ashlyn on the back. Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile, she rolled her eyes, “it’s just a movie guys” she mumbled to Abby and Megan who just wiggled their eyebrows in a goofy way. She couldn’t help but feel a little excitement in her stomach, maybe tonight would be the night to confess her feelings.

It hasn’t even been a full day at camp and so much has happened. She never realized just how strong her feeling were for Ali and now she might have an actual chance to just be honest about them. Maybe her best case scenario will play out and she’ll finally be able to kiss the girl of her dreams. Hopefully everything works out for the best...


	3. Chapter 3

The night fell quickly and before Ali knew it, Ashlyn was laying on her bed by her side as they watched a movie together. The two were cuddled up into each other, perfectly content in one another’s arms. They were unbelievably cute together and the whole team was dying for them together, it would be a lie to say Kelley didn’t leave tonight as a set up to get the two girls together finally. 

Ali couldn’t focus on the movie due to being in such a close proximity of Ashlyn. She could feel the blonde’s hot breath on her neck and it made a shiver run down her spine. She just wanted to turn to the other girl and just kiss her and that be it but no of course that wouldn’t happen no matter how much she wanted it. Ali was too afraid that Ashlyn would push her away and never speak to her again. 

But god did she wish the other girl would just kiss her because if that happened than Ali wouldn’t be afraid anymore and she would let herself fall deeper for Ashlyn. If Ashlyn were to make the first move than everything would be good because Ali wouldn’t have to be scared anymore. At that point it wouldn’t be her responsibility to finish something because she didn’t start it and that would also mean Ashlyn actually wanted her.

“Are you even paying attention to the movie?” Ashlyn asked, interrupting Ali’s thoughts.

“Duh.” Ali said with an eye roll, hoping Ashlyn didn’t catch onto her staring whilst the movie played.

“If you say so.” Ashlyn said with a laugh and turned her head back to the screen without another word.

Ali wished she could just speak the truth but she couldn’t. It was like every time she went to say that she liked Ashlyn her brain would forget how to work and she just looked like a blubbering fool. It has happened several times even before this camp started; it was as if every time she came close to confessing her feelings to Ashlyn, she would start talking about something totally different because she was way too nervous.

The movie credits were rolling and Ali was thankful because she hadn’t been paying attention and if Ashlyn had kept quizzing her on the movie she would’ve cried. Ali stood up from the bed whilst Ashlyn turned off the TV and walked out to the balcony, leaning on the ledge. She stared up at the starry night sky and let out a loud sigh, she just wanted everything to work out for the best.

“What are you thinking about?” Ashlyn asked as she stepped out on the balcony, standing beside Ali so their shoulders touched.

Ali didn’t answer at first; she just stared out into the distance while Ashlyn waited patiently. “Do you believe in soulmates?” Ali finally asked, ignoring her nervousness for once.  
“Yeah, of course I do. Why do you ask?”

Ali ignored her follow up question and decided to ask another. “What is your definition of a soulmate? Like what do you think makes a person someone else’s soulmate?”

Ashlyn let out a deep breath and leaned on the railing in front of her. “I think that a soulmate is someone’s better half. A soulmate is someone who takes time to understand their significant other and they just click because they were made for each other.” She paused and looked up at the sky. “A soulmate is a best friend but so much more. It is a person you can cuddle with and cry with but also laugh with and sometimes laugh at when they do something silly.”

“A soulmate is someone you can stay up til 3 in the morning with just goofing off or baking cookies with because who doesn’t crave cookies at 3 a.m.? They inspire you to be a better version of yourself because all you want is for them to be happy and to be safe.”

Ali smiled. “It looks like you’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“I have.” Ashlyn said with a smile.

“Any reason why?”

“Maybe,” Ashlyn said with a wink, “maybe not.”

With that the two girls fell into a comfortable silence. Ali felt like her body was on fire, she felt like she was overheating. What if Ashlyn saw her as her soulmate? What if they were the two missing puzzle pieces? Her brain was running a mile a minute and she couldn’t get herself to calm down. She hoped Ashlyn didn’t see the way her first clenched and the way her body shivered with nerves.

Ali didn’t know what to do but she figured she’d go with her gut at this point. She turned to Ashlyn and looked her right in the eye. Neither girl said anything; instead they kept looking deep into each other’s eyes. Ali took a deep breath and shut her eyes before finally working up the courage to speak again.

“I think I’ve found my soulmate.” She whispered and opened her eyes, connecting them with Ashlyn’s.

“Me too…” Ashlyn whispered back, staring intently at Ali. 

Both girls leaned in at that moment and when their lips were close to touching, the hotel door flew open. Kelley, Sydney, Alex, and Tobin came walking in, causing Ali and Ashlyn to jump away from one another. The three girls who interrupted looked at the other two girls with questioning looks. Ashlyn let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m gonna head back to my room. I’ll text you, okay?”

Ali nodded and watched as Ashlyn walked out of her room. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a little pissed at her teammates. She was so close to kissing Ashlyn and now she was left alone with the nagging feeling of annoyance in the pit of her stomach. 

“Did we interrupt something?” Kelley asked.

“Uh, no it’s all good. We were just talking.” Ali said and put her best fake smile on.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked, “Because we can leave and Ashlyn can come back. It looked like you guys were having a serious conversation.”

“I’m positive,” Ali said with a warm smile, “we were just discussing the stars.”

“Okayyyyy.” Alex said and all of the girls went back to their own conversations.

Ali made her way to her bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to be mad at the girls in her room but there was no point. They didn’t know what was going on and this is Kelley’s room too after all. She was just upset because for once she decide to be fearless and it ended just the way she thought, nothing happening and feeling shitty. It was pretty disappointed but she hoped Ashlyn and she would figure things out.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up with, seeing a message from Ashlyn. She opened it and began to read in her head. “A soulmate is someone you feel an undeniable connection with since the moment you met. A soulmate is someone who takes your breath away every time they look your way. It is someone who will be fearless when you’re scared and is someone you can call a safe haven. A soulmate is someone who challenges you every day yet is there by your side to help get through those challenges. When they touch you it makes your heart strings shake and your knees weak. Their smile becomes your favorite smile ever. Their favorite color becomes yours and everything around you seems a little brighter with them in your life. A soulmate is someone who makes you come to life…”

“And you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, are most definitely my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed Ashlyn’s confession over text message, the two girls hadn’t had time to see on another. Ali had confessed that she had feelings too but an adult conversation was needed between the two women. They had been so overwhelmed (and ecstatic) about the surprise confessions that they had totally forgotten that they were at a soccer camp preparing for the World Cup. Since the day of Ashlyn’s confession, it was four to be exact; the whole team was so busy training that there was no time for anyone to just breathe.

Ashlyn stood in the net of the training field, awaiting instructions on what drill was to be run next. She couldn’t help but watch as Ali was running drills with Morgan and Julie, she found her to be extremely attractive at these times. Everything she did was absolutely flawless in Ashlyn’s eyes. Her drive and passion for the game made Ashlyn smile. There was no one else she would rather defend her. Ali, Julie, Becky, and Meghan were a force to be reckoned with.

It kind of bummed her out in the same sense. She knew she was a good goalie but having to work hard to outshine Hope Solo was almost impossible. Going into this camp she knew she most likely wouldn’t see any playing time which did suck but she knew if they needed her, she would succeed. Hope knew the way Ashlyn was feeling and told the girl that one day it would be her time to shine. She knew Hope was right, she was just wishing it would be soon.

To be honest she was afraid Ali would just see her as a benchwarmer and get tired of her. Ashlyn knew Ali had a big heart and that she would never think that of the blonde girl, but the fear played in the back of her mind nonetheless. She would never mention it to the brunette though because she knew it was ridiculous to think that way. She also didn’t want to risk hurting Ali’s feelings over something so small. 

Finally Dawn told Ashlyn what to do and she did as told. She was working on keeping possession with the outfielder players and she was so in the zone that she didn’t realize that Jill had ended practice. While all the girls piled into the locker, Ashlyn hung around the field for a while just soaking in the sun and looking around the field. There was nowhere else she would rather be, except for curled up with Ali of course.

“What are you doing out here all by your lonesome, superstar?” Someone asked causing Ashlyn to snap out of her trance and look over at the mysterious person. It was Abby Wambach.

“Just thinking.” Ashlyn said with a shrug of the shoulders.

“You’ve been thinking a lot lately kid. Is it about Ali?”

“Yes and no. Yes because I am so afraid for our conversation which is supposed to happen tonight but I’m also thinking a lot about how I probably won’t play once during this whole tournament.”

“For one, you and Ali will totally be okay, she’s actually the reason I’m here right now. There is only so many times I can listen to that girl talking about how wonderful you are and how nervous you make her. I swear she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it half the time.” Abby smiled before continuing. “Secondly, don’t take not playing to heart. Trust me on this one. I know I won’t be playing much this tournament, it’s natural. I’m older and we need new feet and there are people here to outshine me.”

“Hope is one hell of a person to try and outshine,” Abby said,” She is such a strong player and she is diverse. But she knows when she needs breaks and one word to Jill; you’ll be the guaranteed person to take the spot for the game.” 

“I sure hope so.” Ashlyn said looking down at her cleats.

“Stop sulking, champ.” Abby said with a light shove. “Go get a shower and then go get your girl.”

That comment made Ashlyn perk up instantly. She said her goodbyes to Abby and jogged into the showers. She stripped off her training gear and stood under the hot stream of the shower. It was so relaxing to have the hot beads of water drip off of her sore body. Ashlyn knew later she would have to take and ice bath but right now it was the last of her worries. The only thing on her mind now was what she was going to say to Ali tonight.

The whole conversation as a whole is weighing heavy on Ashlyn’s conscious. She isn’t sure how it’ll exactly play out and she has this fear that Ali lied to her just to spare her feelings. God, she would never be able to handle that. But she also had this nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel something indescribable. The thought of possibly being with the person of her dream is making her knees weak and her arms wobble.

The connection she felt with Ali was undeniably strong, everyone around them could attest to that. They were two peas in a pod and they always did everything together, so if they were to date everyone would be totally on board for that. Ashlyn just wanted to get everything out in the open and just tell Ali how exactly she felt for once and for all. It would be an enormous weight off of her shoulders. Sure she confessed her feelings for the brunette but being able to talk and put a label on things actually makes her extremely excited.

Ashlyn finished her shower and dried herself off quickly, throwing on a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Without seeming like she was in too much of a rush, she made her way out of the building and to the team cars. Ali and her discussed going out to dinner tonight and when Ashlyn remembered that, her nerves began to get pretty crazy. She couldn’t stop bouncing her knees the whole way back to the hotel. Alex kept bugging her about what she was so excited about but Ashlyn just ignored the probing questions, choosing to look out the window instead.

When they arrived at the hotel she shot Ali a message saying she would pick her up at 7:00. They asked for Jill’s permission to miss team dinner and to their surprise, she said yes so they didn’t question it. With about an hour and a half to spare, Ashlyn began to get ready. As she pulled her outfit choice out for the night, her roommate, Tobin, walked in.   
“What are you getting all dressed up for?” Tobin questioned almost immediately when she saw the outfit laid out on the bed.

“Uh,” Ashlyn said, “I, uh, am going out to dinner tonight with…Ali…”

Tobin scrunched her eyebrows together before smiling widely. “So you two got your shit together?”

“We’re going out to discuss things tonight.” Ashlyn said with a small smile playing on her lips.

“That’s rad, dude.”

“Tobs, please, like I am begging, please do not tell anyone I told you where me and Ali are. I don’t know how tonight will play out and I also don’t know how Ali would feel about everyone knowing.”

“No problem dude, I’ve got your back.” 

With that Tobin went over to her nightstand and grabbed something before bidding adieu to Ashlyn. She stretched and then went back to getting ready. Her outfit tonight consisted of skinny black jeans that sagged a bit with a blue buttoned up t- shirt. She pulled on a pair of doc martins and looked at herself in the mirror. Since when did she worry about impressing Ali with her looks? 

She looked at the clock and it said 6:50. She took a deep breath and left her room heading down to Ali’s. She knocked on the door and to her surprise Kelley opened it with a mischievous smile. “You better take care of her tonight. No funny business, Harris.” She said with a wink and as Ashlyn went to argue, Ali came into her line of sight and she was speechless.

She was wearing a white sun dress with a black cardigan over it. Her make-up was perfect (like usual) and Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare. “Remember to use your words tonight Harris, you can’t just stare at her all night,” Kelley said which is when Ali made her get away from the door.

“Hey you,” Ali said with her usual smile as she stepped out into the hallway, “you look great.”

Ashlyn smiled. “You look gorgeous.”

Ali blushed which made Ashlyn mentally high five herself. They made their way to the team car quietly and just had some small talk as they made their way to the restaurant. Once the food was finally ordered it was Ashlyn’s chance to finally speak up. She took a deep breath and looked up at Ali who was already looking right at her.

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight.” Ashlyn said with a small nervous laugh.

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be.” Ali said in the most sincere voice.

“You know,” Ashlyn started,” I meant everything I said. I truly do believe you are my soulmate. I think you have the most beautiful way of seeing things and I can’t help but be so attracted to you. You make me see the world in a different light and I can’t get enough of you.”

Ali smiled and reached across the table, taking Ashlyn’s hand in hers. “Ash, I was serious when I said that I have feelings for you too. We click, we always have, you’re my puzzle piece and you make everything seem so…right.”

“I literally feel the exact same way. It’s like when I’m with you I feel invincible. I once read something that says ‘when people come together, one becomes the other’s strength, and the other becomes the other’s weakness. That together is indestructible.’ I thought of you when I read that. You just make so much sense to me.”

Ali couldn’t contain her face eating grin at that point. “I just have one question, where does this leave us then?”

“I want an us.” Ashlyn said. “I want it to be Ashlyn and Ali. I want people to refer to us as Krashlyn because let’s be honest once the girls find out, that is all they’re going to call us. I want it to be you and me against the world. But the real question is, is that what you want as well?”

“Duh.” Ali said as if it was the simplest thing ever. “The only thing is that I’m not sure if I want the girls to find out yet. I want to take this slow because I really like you and I don’t want to rush things between us. There is a lot of stress on both of us right now and I don’t want us to become that couple that takes out their stress on each other.”

Ashlyn smiled. “I’m down for that if you are. So does that mean I can refer to you as my girlfriend now?”

Ali’s face turned red and she nodded. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, the two girls falling into an easy conversation. They were so infatuated with one another; it was almost too sweet to watch. Ashlyn paid for the bill and they made their way back to the hotel. Once they were up at Ali’s room, they stayed right outside neither of the girls wanting to say goodnight.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Ash.” Ali said with a small smile.

“So did I…girlfriend.” Ashlyn said with a wink. Ali couldn’t help but blush again. The word goodnight finally came out of both of their mouths and they both turned their separate ways. As Ashlyn was about to walk away, Ali pulled her back. Ashlyn swore at that moment that the world stood still. Their lips met and they melted into one another. Ashlyn saw fireworks whereas Ali saw sparks that made her head spin. 

Their lips stayed connected for a few more seconds, sharing the sweetest and most passionate kiss ever. As Ashlyn pulled away she couldn’t wipe the grin off of her face. Ali smiled back and bit her lip, “goodnight…girlfriend.” And with that she gave Ashlyn one last chaste kiss before going into her room, leaving Ashlyn standing in the hallway like a love struck teenager. Looks like someone has Krieger fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

As Ali shut the door of her hotel room she couldn’t help but dance around like a little kid. Her lips tingled and her mind couldn’t get Ashlyn off of it. She silently cheered to herself as she danced in a circle, pumping her fists in the air. Ali was glad that Kelley was asleep at this moment, that girl would never let her live this one down. She felt like a teenager all over again and she had to admit, she really loved the feeling.

It was as if Ali’s stomach was always in nervous knots around Ashlyn. Her palms would sweat and she would giggle uncontrollably like a fourteen year old whose crush is finally talking to her. It was a bit embarrassing but Ali loved the feeling. She liked the excitement she felt in her stomach every time the blonde girl was in her sights. She could never get that girl off of her mind, it was as if she had her brainwashed with her strikingly good looks and amazing charm.

God, that Harris charm really had Ali seeing stars. As she stripped down and changed into her pajamas, thoughts of the blonde girl filled her mind. They filled her mind as she fell asleep and once she woke up, the cycle just continued. Kelley and Ali got dressed in silence before heading down to breakfast to meet with the rest of the team. It was obvious that Kelley was curious about what had happened between Ali and Ashlyn but she refrained from questioning the brunette this morning. 

As they made their way to the lobby of the hotel for breakfast, Ali’s eyes scanned the team before landing on a certain blonde. Without being too obvious, she excused herself from Kelley who was now engrossed in a conversation with Hope and made her way over to Ashlyn. She grabbed a plate of food before sitting down next to her favorite girl. Ashlyn looked up from her plate and gave Ali the warmest smile ever. If a smile could kill, Ali would be dead by now.

The look didn’t go unnoticed by Whitney Engen, but she figured she would question Ashlyn about it later. The two girls stayed quiet for most of the morning but under the table, their knees were touching and hands were intertwined. They couldn’t keep their hands off of one another; they were a new couple in their defense. Ali and Ashlyn were so cute together and anyone could see that, but the two girls were pretty sure the team would die if they found out the girls were finally dating. According to Megan Rapinoe, Krashlyn was the team’s OTP. 

It made Ashlyn snigger every time Pinoe would bring it up and it would cause Ali to blush profusely. It was definitely the cutest thing anyone has ever seen. “Girls”, Jill said knocking Ali out of her thoughts, “practice is going to be a tough one today. I want to see you all taking ice baths afterwards. We can’t afford any sore players.”

Jill hadn’t been lying either. The girls all finished their breakfasts and when they got to practice, they were beat. From instep drills to 4v4 sessions to individual tactics for defense, 1v1, Ali was tired. Her body ached and her head was clouded from the soreness. As she stripped down to her compression shorts and sports bra, a warm hand touched her back. She turned to see Ashlyn standing there in the same attire.

“Mind if I join you?” Ashlyn asked and Ali couldn’t help but grin.

“I wouldn’t want to suffer in an ice bath with anyone else.” Ali said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Ashlyn couldn’t contain her laughter as the two girls lowered themselves into the ice cold water. It sucked for sure but it also did amazing wonders for the body. If you’re sore, the best way to feel better is to take an ice bath and just let your body do its thing.

“You looked really good on the field today, Al.” Ashlyn said after some time of silence.

“You didn’t look too bad yourself, Harris.” Ali said whilst sticking her tongue out. “But seriously, I saw you running drills and stuff and you looked great. I love seeing you play.”

“Well at least I get to see you in action almost every game. Your passion for the sport is amazing. I love watching how technical you are on the field.”

“Ash,” Ali said reaching her hand out, “You’re bummed at the thought of not being able to play during the world cup, aren’t you?”

Ashlyn ran her hand through her hair. “More than you know. At least it’s obvious you’ll play. I have to try and outshine THE Hope Solo, I’ll be lucky if I even get subbed in for the last 10 minutes of a game.”

“Babe, I think you’re amazing and just as good as Hope. If you got to prove yourself out there, you would surprise so many people.”

“You just called me babe.”

“Well you are my girlfriend.” Ali said as it was the most obvious thing.

With that the two girls fell into a comfortable silence. They finally finished their ice baths and headed back to the hotel with the rest of the team. When no one was looking Ashlyn and Ali shared a quick kiss before splitting ways to their rooms to get some rest before dinner. As Ali entered her room she saw Kelley sitting on her bed and knew right away what was about to happen. 

It was the infamous Kelley interrogation. She knew she was about to be questioned about her and Ashlyn and as she tried thinking up a game plan; Kelley grabbed her hand and pulled her onto her bed. They were silent for a moment until Kelley decided to break the silence.

“Sooooooo???” Kelley questioned, drawing out the ‘o’ in so.

“So what, Kels?” Ali asked with a questioning look. She wasn’t stupid, but in this case she decided to play dumb.

Kelley rolled her eyes and let out a huff. “You know what Krieger. Don’t play dumb with me now. Spill what happened between you and Harris.”

“It was nothing Kelley.” Ali said with a shrug. “We just hung out and went to dinner.”

“That’s it?” Kelley asked with a disappointed look. “No juicy details? No hot make out sessions?”

Ali shook her head and Kelley let out a groan. She muttered something about “having to owe Pinoe money now” and made her way out of the room. Not even two minutes later a knock came from the door and Ali opened it to find a smiley Ashlyn. She didn’t even question the girl; she just moved to the side and allowed her to come in. She loved when Ashlyn would show up unexpectedly. 

When the door shut Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s waist and turned her around, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Ali’s arms snaked around Ashlyn’s neck as their tongues met for the first time. It was a blissful moment between the two. Once again, Ali got that teenage feeling again. Not only was she currently making out with someone absolutely stunning, her hormonal needs were currently off the chart. Yet, she knew she couldn’t act on them because Kelley could be back any minute and her and Ashlyn did just start dating.

But her will power was wearing weak. She soon found herself on her hotel bed with Ashlyn hovering over her in the hottest way possible. Ali’s hands crept up Ashlyn’s shirt and she raked her nails down the girl’s abs earning a moan from the girl above her. As Ashlyn started kissing her neck the hotel door swung open and she went tumbling off Ali’s bed. Tobin, Kelley, and Megan all walked in, stopping when they saw the scene in front of them.

Ali was sitting on her bed with her shirt all bunched up and her hair messed up as Ashlyn was currently sitting on the floor with her shirt half unbuttoned and lipstick smeared on her face.

“I TOLD YOU!” Kelley yelled in excitement, turning to Pinoe. “Now give me my $20 back.”

With that, both Ashlyn and Ali let out a groan. They were caught red handed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you guys are liking it :) also...how do y'all feel about smut?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, I have had some pretty bad writer's block lately. I am also struggling with the fact that Abby Wambach retired. I have lost all motivation this week.

Ashlyn and Ali sat on the end of Ali’s hotel bed as Tobin, Kelley, and Megan stared them down. Ashlyn stared them straight in the eyes whilst Ali had her eyes trained on her lap, finding more interest in her fingers than the three women watching her. It was quite the situation right now and Ashlyn had to be honest, she is happy that it was these three women that found them and not someone else; at least she knew these girls would stay quiet for them.

“So,” Tobin said, “care to explain yourselves?”

Ashlyn let out a small laugh. “To be honest we don’t really owe you guys any type of explanation. I am pretty sure what you guys saw was explanation enough.”

“Yeah,” Ali said looking up,” if there’s something you want to say, go ahead but we don’t owe you guys an explanation.”

“We know you guys don’t owe us anything.” Megan said with a laugh, pushing Ashlyn lightly. “We just want to know how this all started, we have been rooting for you guys.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but blush at that moment. She knew her friends would be happy to hear the two girls finally got together but the support overwhelmed her. It was amazing to know that she was surrounded by such great people. Ashlyn reached over and grabbed Ali’s hand, a broad smile spreading across her face. “There’s not really any romantic story for you guys. We just finally found each other and that is that.”

That seemed to be enough for the girls in front of them and they quickly exited the room, mumbling ‘we need more details later’ and ‘have fun alone you two’. When the door finally shut, Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile and fall back on the bed. She saw Ali’s shoulders relax and she took a deep breath before falling back next to her girlfriend. It was actually quite relieving having other people know about their secret little rendezvous.

Ashlyn honestly didn’t care that any other people knew because what really mattered was that her and Ali knew. They were happy together and they hoped it would always be like this. Ashlyn was on cloud nine every time she thought about Ali and it was an amazing feeling. The two girls were like two peas in a pod and whether everyone knew about them or if no one knew about them, it wouldn’t matter to them.

“I’m sorry that happened, Al.” Ashlyn finally mumbled after a few minutes.

“Honestly I was just embarrassed about how they found us.” Ali said with a silly smile. “I don’t care that they found out, it is not the end of the world. I trust them so they won’t go telling everyone.”

“Mm,” Ashlyn said, rolling over and grabbing Ali’s hips, “well now that that is over, how about we continue what we started.”

There was no protest and soon their lips were connected in a heated and passionate kiss. They were in their own world at this point. Lips connected, tongues tangling in a heated battle, teeth nipping on bottom lips. The room suddenly felt stuffy and hot, pushing both of the girls to strip. Ashlyn’s shirt was the first to come off, Ali helped her unbutton it and soon it was by the side of the bed. Ali’s followed in suit, soon clothes pilling next to the bed.

As Ashlyn’s teeth began to nip and suck on Ali’s next, moans began to slip out and fill the empty room. Never did Ashlyn once think she would actually have a chance to be with Ali in this way. She honestly felt like she was in heaven at this moment. But when Ali began to unbuckle her belt and move onto the button of her jeans, the whole moment was lost when a knock came from the door. A groan fell from both of the girl’s lips.

“Team meeting in five minutes, be there or be square.” A voice yelled through the door and it was unmistakably Abby Wambach’s voice. Both girls let out more noises of protest but got off of the bed, gathering their clothes. As Ashlyn buckled her pants and started buttoning her shirt back up, she looked over at Ali and let out a loud laugh. Ali looked over at her questioningly and Ashlyn couldn’t stop her giggle fit.

Ashlyn covered her mouth and pointed at her neck. “Y-you’re going t-to ne-ed a ton of make up to cover that up.”

Ali’s eyes widened and she ran over to the mirror, searching her neck for whatever Ashlyn was talking about. Ashlyn hadn’t been lying; she would actually need a ton of make up to covered up the large purple hickey that was now developing on her neck. She turned to face Ashlyn with fire in her eyes and the blonde girl fell to back onto the bed, her stomach aching with laughter. 

“I am so sorry babe; I don’t know what came over me.” Ashlyn said as her giggles finally quieted down. Ali ignored her apology and began to cover her neck with make-up. Soon the two girls were making their way to the team meeting, everyone throwing them a suspicious glance when they walked in. Ashlyn laughed at the half assed make-up job that Ali did on her neck. There was a faint purple hue left on her neck but thankfully no one paid much attention.

Honestly, Ashlyn didn’t pay much attention to the whole team meeting. She couldn’t help but keep her eyes fixed on the girl next to her. She was so infatuated with her and it was so obvious. She couldn’t get over the way Ali’s nose would crinkle when she would smile and how her tongue would stick between her teeth. She couldn’t get over that beautiful laugh she heard constantly. She couldn’t get over the way her eyes would twinkle every time their eyes would meet.

It was kind of crazy how fast Ashlyn had fallen for Ali. She was never the type of girl to catch feelings so quickly. Many of her fans saw her as some kind of womanizer but there were more fans that saw her as Ali’s biggest fan. Ever since the girls first met, Ashlyn knew she was hooked the moment their eyes met. She never believed in love at first sight but when Alexandra Blaire Krieger crossed her path for the first time, her beliefs changed.

At that moment Ali became Ashlyn’s stars, moon and sun. She was her night and day and she would follow her anywhere. Ashlyn didn’t care if Ali felt the same way at the moment; she had a feeling that eventually she would feel the same way. No matter what anyone would say, those two girls were meant for each other. Ashlyn’s heart beat for Ali Krieger and she would be damned if she ever lost her.

“Ashlyn Harris…are you even paying attention?” Abby Wambach asked and Ashlyn’s cheeks heated up.

“Um…” Was all Ashlyn could say and now it was Ali’s turn to laugh at her girlfriend. “Oops.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I met Julie Johnston and she was absolutely amazing. Inspired me to write again. Sorry for the wait guys, I didn't mean to keep y'all waiting.

The meeting had finally ended and Ashlyn couldn’t be happier. She just about died of embarrassment when Abby called her out. It wasn’t like she was a shamed of being caught staring at Ali, she is just not the biggest fan of being the center of attention and being called out in front of everyone was definitely embarrassing. She was honestly just happy to get out of the meeting so she could spend time with Ali.

The two had planned to just hang out in Ashlyn’s room because she had it to herself tonight and they had no worries of anyone barging in on them. It’s not like the two of them had anything necessarily planned (like sex) but if something were to happen, it was nice to know that no one could interrupt it. Ashlyn had to admit, she was kind of hoping for something to happen tonight even though she wasn’t expecting anything.

Ali was new to this all and Ashlyn totally understands that and respects it, but at the same time she just wants to be able to connect to her girlfriend in that way. The two haven’t been even dating for long so Ashlyn knew that nothing big would probably happen between the two but it was always nice to have hope for stuff. She just craved Ali’s touch; it set her skin on fire every time they came into contact.

“Hey Ash!” A voice called and Ashlyn turned to see Julie Johnston running to catch up with her.

“Hey JJ, what’s up?” She asked with a smile, slowing down so the other blonde could catch up with her.

“Um look, I know it’s not of my business or anything but during the team meeting I overheard Kelley and Megan gossiping together. Whatever happened between you and Ali is none of my business but I just wanted you to know that those two can’t keep their mouths shut.”

Ashlyn threw her head back and let out a slight groan. “I really don’t care if people know about me and Ali but if they find out by those two idiots I will be pissed.”

“Well in their defense,” Julie said putting her hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder,” you and Ali do look totally adorable together so it’s kind of hard to not gush about your relationship.”

“Thanks Julie, I’m glad you find my relationship adorable. Could you do me a favor and tell the two big mouths to try and keep the new relationship development to themselves?”

“Of course, Ash.” She said with a small smile.

With that the two parted ways and yelled “goodbyes” over their shoulders. Ashlyn couldn’t help but let a groan out as she stood alone in the elevator. She knew that Kelley, Tobin, and Megan were happy for her and Ali but it would be nice if they could keep it to themselves. Ashlyn has a feeling that Julie won’t be the only girl who ends up approaching either herself or Ali over the next week or so.

As she got out of the elevator and approached her room she noticed that Ali was standing outside of it. That girl was always early when the two planned to ever hang out together. As Ashlyn came into Ali’s view, the brunettes smile widened and her eyes seemed to brighten up. They shared a small hello before Ashlyn opened up her hotel room and allowed Ali in before shutting it behind herself in the process.

“So what exactly are we going to be doing tonight?” Ashlyn said with a smile as she approached Ali from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Ali smiled and leaned her head back into Ashlyn. “Honestly, I didn’t think anything through. Ever since our little make out session earlier that seems to be the only thing on my mind.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but bite her lip. “We could pick up where we left off if you wanted to.”

Ali didn’t even respond she just connected their lips. It was a fast and needy kiss; it was more of a slow and passionate one. Ashlyn’s hands fell to Ali’s hips as Ali snaked her arms around the blonde girl’s neck. The longer the kiss lasted, the more intense and needy it became. Before the Ali knew it, Ashlyn was leading them over to her bed. Knees hit the bed and soon enough Ashlyn was hovering over Ali, about to go in for more kisses.

The moment the two girls were in was not one filled with just lust. It was filled with longing and lust. Both girls had wanted this for so long and to finally have the chance to be each other’s sent them soaring on cloud nine. Hands were hesitantly roaming bodies when the moment first began but as the kisses became more heated, the hands were no longer hesitantly roaming. They were desperate to grab any skin they could get their hands on.

The room was becoming stuffy and too hot and clothes began to be shed. First went Ali’s t shirt followed by Ashlyn’s shirt and soon enough a pile of clothes formed on the side of the bed. Ashlyn’s lips went from attacking Ali’s lips, to sucking on her neck and nipping at her skin. She spent time on one specific spot, knowing that a mark would be formed and as she was finished her neck assault, she pulled back to admire her work.

“You better hope there’s no mark in the morning or I’ll kill you.” Ali said with a small giggle. Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh as well. The blonde girl couldn’t remember the last time she felt so comfortable in a situation like this. Never in her sex life was she able to just pause a heated moment for a second just to share a giggle with her girl. She couldn’t help but smile at Ali and steal a chaste kiss.

They shared a few sweet kisses before the moment turned heated again. It had gotten to a point where they either stopped or they would cross the line of no return. Ashlyn disconnected her lips from Ali’s and looked right into her eyes.

“Do you want this to continue or..?” Ashlyn asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“I do want this to continue but…I’ve ya know, never done this with a girl.” Ali said, moving her eyes out of shyness. 

“We can do this together. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable. But if you would rather just cuddle and watch a movie then I am perfectly okay with that.”

“I want to take this step with you.” Ali said connecting her lips with Ashlyn’s. This was it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the cliffhanger. Please tell me how you like it and tell me if y'all would want me to skip the smut or put it in there, thanksssssssssssssss


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the smut sucks, this is my first time writing it but I'm not inexperienced when it comes to sex so it shouldn't be too bad.

The two girls knew the time was right. Sure, their whole romantic relationship up to this point hadn’t been that long but something about this moment made it right. Maybe it was how vulnerable Ashlyn was being and how she allowed Ali to see this part of her. Or maybe it was the twinkle in Ali eye as she stared lovingly at the girl who hovered above her. At this moment, neither of the girls thought of the length of their relationship, instead they thought of the emotions they have always felt for one another.

Ashlyn and Ali were always two peas in a pod. They knew each other better than they knew themselves and they completed one another. They were each other’s other half, everyone could see that. The two made sense together, the fans could even see it before either of them did. In life you can’t let anything hold you back from that one thing you have always wanted. So now, the two girls were in a situation where neither of them wanted to back out.

So when Ali voiced that she wanted to take this step, Ashlyn was more than ready to make love to the girl beneath her. Their eyes met briefly, both holding unspoken words. Ashlyn muttered a soft “I’ll take care of you” before their lips met in a passionate kiss. It was hardly the first time for Ashlyn and it wasn’t Ali’s first time having sex, but it was a first experience for the both of them. Ashlyn loved the girl beneath her, despite not saying the words yet, and she had never truly felt what it was like to make love to someone with so much emotion. Ali had never been with a girl and being in love with one and being able to share that experience with that one person made it the most exciting thing.  
Every touch shared between the two was tantalizing. Skin was set ablaze with heat and goosebumps appeared every time lips connected. Bras and underwear had been shed by this point and the moment was becoming more heated. Ashlyn gave a chaste kiss to Ali’s lips before making her way down her body. She took her time to kiss every piece of skin she could get her lips on. It is not that she hadn’t noticed before, but this moment truly showed how much of a goddess Ali Krieger really was. 

Ashlyn had made her way to Ali’s chest, taking one of her stiff nipples into her mouth. She sucked and nipped at the right times, pulling moans from Ali. A thought crossed Ashlyn’s mind and she really hoped the hotel walls were thick. The thoughts were cut short though by the way that Ali was tugging on her hair. She let go of the right nipple with a pop and left a lasting kiss on her sternum before taking the other nipple in her mouth to give it the same treatment as the other one. 

After taking care of Ali’s upper body, Ashlyn made her way towards the area Ali needed her the most. As she was about to dive in, Ali pulled her up and connected their lips. Her nervousness was evident and it made Ashlyn smile. 

“I’ll take care of you baby, I promise.” She whispered against her lips connecting their eyes.

“I know I’m just nervous.” Ali said with a light blush.

“I know and I promise I’ll make it worthwhile. Trust me.”

“I trust you, Ash.”

Ashlyn sealed the promise with a chaste kiss to the lips and a loving kiss to the forehead before making her departure back down Ali’s body. She kiss her thighs lovingly, making sure to skip the place Ali wanted the most. Ashlyn could barely contain herself when she took in Ali’s scent; it was mouthwatering. She bit the inside of her thigh and just as she was about to continue her teasing assault, Ali pulled on her hair with a whine.

Her teasing fun was over and she knew to give the girl what she wanted. She leaned in, swiping her tongue through Ali’s folds. The taste was just like she imagined; delicious. She connected her lips with her clit and began to suck and nibble, trying to elicit sounds from Ali to see what she liked. 

“More baby.” Ali whined out in ecstasy and Ashlyn couldn’t tell her no. So she plunged a finger into Ali’s entrance causing the brunette to whine out in pleasure. “More please.” Ali begged and Ashlyn almost lost her shit there. It was so hot to have someone beg for more and Ashlyn was sure she could come just by hearing Ali beg. She pushed another finger into Ali, developing a fast and steady pace. She lifted her head from Ali’s most intimate place and leaned up to kiss her. Ali moaned at the taste of herself and she could feel herself close to coming undone. 

“I’m close, Ash.” Ali moaned out, gripping at Ashlyn back, scratching.

“Let go for me baby.” Ashlyn said against Ali’s lips. Just like that the coil in Ali’s stomach released and she came undone, a string of moans and profanity left her lips. She is pretty sure she even screamed out Ashlyn’s name. After Ashlyn helped her ride out her orgasm, she collapsed onto the bed next to her. Ali was about to return the favor but Ashlyn caught her wrist, bringing it up to her mouth and pressing her lips to it.

“Tonight was about you. You can return the favor another night, I know you’re tired baby.” Ashlyn said kissing the side of Ali’s head. 

Ali would be lying if she said she wasn’t tired so she just nodded and kissed Ashlyn’s neck. “We should probably get dressed before falling asleep…we don’t want any teammates walking in on us naked.”

Ashlyn laughed and agreed. She offered Ali some of her clothes which she happily accepted and soon the two girls were cuddled up in bed, fast asleep.  
\--  
The next day came as quick as the last one ended. Before Ashlyn and Ali knew it they were being awoken by an alarm to make sure they would make it to the team breakfast. Ali left in a hurry, having to go get clothes from her room and the two agreed to meet up before heading down. Ashlyn quickly got up and threw on a pair of Nike soccer pants and a t shirt, knowing she would just have to change into training gear in a little bit. She looked around her hotel room and noticed that Megan must not have come back to their room last night seeing as her bed was perfectly made.

She just shrugged her shoulders before grabbing her phone and hotel key and left the room. She met with Ali by the elevator and greeted her with a kiss as they entered the elevator.

“Someone is giddy this morning.” Ali said with a wink.

“Mm, I think you are too.” Ashlyn said kissing her again, squeezing her hip.

“Well with a night like last night, how could I not be?” Ali said with a small laugh, a blush creeping up her neck.

“True.” Ashlyn agreed. “Do you think anyone will notice the terrible job you did at covering up those two hickeys?”

“If anyone sees them, I’m going to kill you.” Ali said just as the elevator door opened. She walked out and Ashlyn crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out before jogging to catch up with Ali. She bumped her hip as they got closer to the team and when they finally arrived, there were a few specific eyes on them. One set belonged to Pinoe, the other belonged to Kelley, and the last belonged to Tobin. Pinoe raised an eyebrow and winked as did Kelley while Tobin just waved at them with her big goofy smile.

“They’re going to question us you know.” Ali said and Ashlyn just shrugged as they took a seat with the three girls.

“Hey you two.” Kelley said with a smile, her eyebrows rose.

“Hey guys.” Ashlyn said and Ali said a small hello as well.

“So what were you two up to last night?” Pinoe asked with a smirk.

“We didn’t do much. Love actually was on and I practically had to beg this one to watch it with me.” Ali said signaling to Ashlyn.

“Oh really?” Kelley asked.

“Yup,” Ashlyn replied with a smile, “what were you guys up to?”

“Well Tobin suggested last night that we go on an adventure and we surely discovered a lot.” Kelley said

“What did you discover?”

“Well we found out they have hammocks out back!” Tobin exclaimed enthusiastically.

“I was going to take a picture but I had left my phone in the room,” Megan said with a grin,” so me and Kelley went back to get it and what we discovered there was pretty awesome too.”

“Oh.” Ali said biting her lip.

Kelley leaned across the table. “You two are going to have to learn how to keep it down. Pretty sure we aren’t the only ones who heard but don’t worry, if anyone asks our lips are sealed.”

Both girls groaned and buried their heads into their arms. How come they could never get away with anything? More importantly, why did their friends have to call them out on it every time? Ashlyn was annoyed, not because they had been caught but because she felt like Ali was upset now. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard giggles next to her and she looked up to see Ali in a giggle fit.

She couldn’t help but laugh as well; her girlfriend’s smile and laugh were infectious. Once the giggle fit between the two calmed down, Ali leaned her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder letting out a loud sigh. “We really suck at this whole keeping our relationship on the down low.” Ali said with a loud laugh and Ashlyn let out her own chuckle as well.

“Oh well.” Ashlyn said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama and maybe some resolutions...?

The first game came and went fast. With one win in the bag, the girls were intensifying their practices wanting to be the best they could be. Ashlyn was working her ass off to prove she was good enough to start games over hope and Ali was working her hardest to continue to get better. The couple didn’t have much time to spend together during the period between their first and second game.

Ashlyn wanted to hang out with Ali every chance she got but she also knew that she had to push herself every chance she got. She was working on her first punches, her palm pushes, the static goal kick, and in-hand goalie kick. Ashlyn knew she had to push herself to make her skills better therefore proving that she deserved to be started every once in a while. She was working on her weaving, touching, and saving. 

Ali would be lying if she said it didn’t suck getting to spend as much time with Ashlyn. They had about four days in between their games and all Ali wanted to do during their free time was just hang out and relax, but Ashlyn had other plans. With one day until the next game against Sweden, Ali made sure to steal her girlfriend away from her intense training routine before she blew her off again.

“What’s up, Al?” Ashlyn asked with her eyebrows knitted together. It was as if she didn’t realize that she was pushing off time with Ali.

“Can we hang out today?” Ali asked her girlfriend with her best puppy dog eyes, hoping to persuade the blonde girl.

“Babe, you know I am trying to get as much practice in as I can. We can hang out later tonight.”

“Ashlyn come on. You have been pushing yourself every damn day since the last game. You need a break and I miss you.”

“Ali,” Ashlyn said with a sigh, “I promise we’ll hang out later.”

“You know what Ash; go have fun pushing yourself to your limits. Also, don’t count on hanging out with me tonight; I suddenly want to be alone.” Ali said with a huff, turning on her heel and walking away from her girlfriend.

She could hear Ashlyn calling after her but she didn’t have time for this bullshit. Ali understood her girlfriend’s dedication to the sport and she admired her want to be a better player, but if she were to keep pushing herself this way she would end up injured. She just wanted Ashlyn to take a break and realize that she really needed it. Ali knew that later tonight her girlfriend would come knocking on her door to apologize but she vowed to herself to stay strong and actually be alone tonight.

She was sure she sounded like some crazy girlfriend who was just craving attention, but in reality, she just had Ashlyn’s best intentions in mind. She wasn’t going to stick around and baby the girl, that wasn’t her job. So when Ali got to her room, she lay down on her bed and took a much needed nap. When she woke up later in the afternoon, Kelley was just waking up from her nap as well. She had asked Ali if she wanted to hang out with some of the other girls but Ali politely declined.

Ali spent the next few hours in her hotel room alone and listening to music. She was trying to get her mind off of all the negatives and just focus on the positives. She wanted tomorrow’s game to go well and she knew if she let the bad get to her mind then her game would be off. Around five o’clock a knock came from the door and she knew exactly who it was, it was her girlfriend who had been blowing her off for the past couple of days. With a roll of the eyes, she said “go away Ash, I told you I want to be alone.”

“Ali, come on, don’t be like this.” Ashlyn said through the door.

“I’ll see you at team dinner tonight.” She said and went back to her previous activity. She knew Ashlyn hadn’t gone away, in fact she could hear the girl sit down against her door. It took every ounce of will power to not open the door but Ali was trying to prove a point. Soccer was important, it was their dream, it was their profession, but you can’t always focus on just that and push everything else out of the way and right now Ali felt like Ashlyn was just pushing her away and that was a really shitty feeling.

Around six the hotel door opened and in walked a smiling Kelley and Alex followed by Ashlyn. Ashlyn immediately walked over to Ali’s bed, but Ali gave her no attention, rather keeping her eyes fixed on her phone instead.

“Babe.” Ashlyn said but got no response. “Baby please, would you just look at me.”

Ali kept her cool though and continued to type away on her phone. Ashlyn continued to try and get her attention while Kelley and Alex watched with interest from the other hotel bed. Soon Ali heard a frustrated sigh from Ashlyn and felt her get off the bed.

“For fucks sake Alexandra, would you please just look at me!?” She said in a raised voice and at that point, Kelley and Alex basically ran out of the room.

“Fine. Happy?” Ali said finally looking up to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. She could feel tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall because of the way Ashlyn spoke to her.   
“Can you please tell me what has you in such a pissy mood and why the hell you’re ignoring me?”

“Oh dear God Ashlyn, you know exactly why!” Ali said standing from her bed, her voice rising. “You have been doing nothing but training for the past 3 days!”

“Yeah, and?” Ashlyn said with a bewildered look on her face. “This is my career, I am trying to prove myself.”

“I know Ashlyn and I am very happy that you are but you have been working yourself to the damn ground. Over the past three days we hung out at night and within five minutes you were passed out. I get that you need to prove yourself and all but you are going to end up injuring yourself with all of this extra practice.”

“Are you sure this isn’t about you and me getting to spend time? Because it just sounds like that, I doubt that you’re upset because I am training too much and that I could get injured.” Ashlyn said throwing her hands up.

“You know what Ashlyn,” Ali said, tears freely cascading down her face at this point, “Yeah I am upset about us not hanging out but I am more upset about your wellbeing. For you to even question that is a dick move and you don’t understand how much that hurt me. I’d like to ask you to leave or do whatever you want; I am taking a nap until dinner.”

The conversation ended just like that and Ali went back to her bed, shoving her face into her pillow and letting out a much needed sob. She expected to hear the hotel door slam shut like it would in her other relationships but something much different happened. Ashlyn kicked off her shoes and climbed in the bed next to Ali. She brushed the hair off of Ali’s neck and kissed it, cuddling up to her side. “I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m going to stay with you no matter what and I don’t want to leave. I just hope you can forgive me for the idiot I have been acting like.”

Ali didn’t respond, instead she just kept crying. She forgave Ashlyn, of course she did, and she loved her. It was just like so many emotions were hitting her at the moment. She was sad because she was hurt, she was relieved because Ashlyn stayed and apologized, and she was also extremely overwhelmed. None of her past relationships ever stuck around after an apology. Especially when she would cry, they would always storm out. At this moment she realized how lucky she truly was to have Ashlyn in her life.

After a few minutes Ali lifted her head from the pillow, turning her body so she could bury her head into Ashlyn’s chest. “Of course I forgive you. I never meant to act like some crazy girlfriend. I was just afraid you were going to get hurt and I was afraid you were pulling away from me.” She mumbled into her shirt and she felt Ashlyn’s arms tighten around her. No more words were shared between the girls and son enough Kelley walked in, telling them dinner was in 20 minutes and then she left.

The two girls broke apart from each other and finally took in each other’s appearances. Ashlyn looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes and she just looked like she needed a month’s worth of sleep. Ali had tear streaks down her face as well as some dark circles under her eyes. Ashlyn grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. She had wetted it under some water and came out to Ali, wiping the smeared make up off of her face. When she was done, she dropped the towel and wrapped her arms around Ali.

“I don’t like fighting with you.” Ali said.

“I absolutely hate fighting with you.” Ashlyn said with a soft laugh.

Ali broke away from the hug and lifted her pinky finger. “Promise me that we won’t argue like that again. I was afraid you were going to walk away.”

Ashlyn linked their pinkies and kissed her hand. “I promise. I meant it all that time ago when I said you were my soulmate, Ali. You’re my person and I know that I am yours too. I won’t walk away from this because I want it so bad. Of course we will fight but I will always stay no matter what.”

“I’ll always stay too.” Ali said and kissed Ashlyn lightly.

“Good.” Ashlyn said. “Now let’s go to dinner, talk with our teammates, discuss tomorrow’s game and then get ready for bed.”

“We’ll kick ass together tomorrow.” Ali said linking their hands together.

“We’ll always kick ass together.” Ashlyn said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Please comment!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The game against Sweden didn’t go as well as everyone had hoped. They didn’t lose, but a tie wasn’t really an ideal game ender whilst being in the World Cup. Ali was upset with her, feeling as if she had been off of her game. Ashlyn could sense her girlfriend’s detachment to the rest of the group when they got back to the hotel after the game. Sure the game hadn’t gone the way everyone wanted it to but all of the girls played their hearts out on the field, Ali included. She always got like this after a tough game; it was hard to stay confident when sometimes giving your best doesn’t always mean a good result.

It made Ashlyn upset to see her girlfriend in this state of mind. They had literally just gone through the same thing but vice versa. The only thing she knew was that she was not going to let this cause another argument. She noticed Ali making her way to the elevator so she began to jog to catch her. Before the brunette could get a foot in the elevator, Ashlyn grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together, pulling her in the other direction. Ali didn’t question it; instead she just followed the blonde girl without argument. 

Ashlyn lead her out the back of the hotel to a small little sitting area. The sun was setting and there was a slight breeze in the air as the two girls took their seats. Ashlyn pulled Ali into her lap, wrapping her arms securely around her waist and leaning her head on her shoulder. She left a lingering kiss on the side of Ali’s neck, not caring that they were out in public where someone could possibly see them. She knew that all Ali needed was someone to comfort her and tell her she was good enough. 

“Ali, baby, I know you’re upset. When you’re ready to talk I’ll be here for you.” Ashlyn said leaving another kiss on her girlfriend’s neck. Ali didn’t respond at first; instead she continued to look at the sky, toying with Ashlyn’s fingers. Ashlyn knew that her girlfriend was just trying to find the right words to say so she continued to be patient.

“Do you think I played well today? And don’t just say yes because I’m your girlfriend. I want your true professional opinion.” Ali finally spoke.

“I think you played great today. I’m not going to lie, it wasn’t your best game but you went out and played with your heart on your sleeve like always.” Ashlyn said kissing her shoulder lovingly.

“I honestly just felt so off today, ya know?”

“The whole team was off today.” Ashlyn said squeezing her girlfriend. “You guys had strong chances to finish the ball and just came up short. I believe it was just one of those days. We are going to obviously start off shaky but you can’t let that get to your head.”

“I’m embarrassed because you saw me play that way and so did my family and it was probably disappointing.”

“It really wasn’t though, Ali. You weren’t at your best today but I have seen so much worse. Your touches were amazing like usual and you were helping everyone out. You can’t do everything perfectly.”

Ali fell silent after that. Ashlyn assumed she was going to just go back to hating herself for how she played but instead she turned in Ashlyn’s arms and buried her head into her shoulder. “Thank you.” Ali mumbled and Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile. It warmed the blonde girl’s heart to know that she could make her girlfriend feel better no matter what.  
After a while the two girls knew they had to separate and get to the team dinner before Jill yelled at them for being late again. They walked together and shared some small talk, taking a seat at the table where Megan, Whitney, Alex, Tobin, Abby, Julie and Becky were sitting. Whitney kept giving Ashlyn a look every time they made eye contact and all she could do was raise her eyebrows in question. After about five minutes of receiving the look she was finally tired of it.

“What, Whit?” Ashlyn asked not realizing that everyone at the table was eavesdropping. 

“Is it true that you and Ali had sex?” She asked quietly, a little embarrassed that Ashlyn couldn’t wait til after dinner to ask her about the look.

Ali choked on her drink and Ashlyn snorted, rubbing her face with her hands. “Really, Whit?” was all she could ask. This caught the attention of Abby and Becky who were now hoping to gain some juicy details. Ali excused herself from her seat to go use the rest room and Ashlyn stood up, pulling Whit to the side.

“Why on earth would you ask something like that at dinner?” Ashlyn asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“It’s just…I heard Alex and Tobin whispering about it the elevator and I was hurt that you didn’t tell me because ya know, we’re best friends.” Whitney said with a sheepish look on her face.

“For one, yes Ali and I were intimate and I was going to tell you. Secondly, the only reason Tobin knows about it was because her, Kelley, and Megan heard stuff because they almost came into the room the night it happened. Thirdly, I am going to kill them.” Ashlyn said the last line loud enough for Megan, Kelley, and Tobin (and Alex now) to hear. 

The four girls quickly stood up and began walking over the elevator. Ashlyn excused herself from Whitney before following the four girls. She was irritated because she expected her friends to respect her and Ali’s responsibility and it kind of pissed her off that they thought they could just spread her personal business just like that. She caught the girls before they could get on the elevator and she stood in front of it with her arms crossed. From the corner of her eye she saw Ali walking over to see what was about to happen.

“Can you three,” Ashlyn said pointing at Kelley, Tobin, and Megan, “please tell me why you think it is okay for you to spread mine and Ali’s personal business? First Julie overhears you guys and questions me and now Whitney overhears Tobin telling Alex about something INTIMATE that happened between ME and MY GIRLFRIEND”

“Look Ash, we’re sorry.” Tobin said rubbing the back of her neck.

“I guess we just didn’t realize how big of a deal it was.” Kelley said looking at the floor.

“Not realizing how big of a deal it is? This is Ali’s first relationship with another woman; I don’t think she is quiet ready to come out to everyone. I also don’t think she is okay with her friends outing her either. I’m pissed too because this could be detrimental to my relationship which I cherish so much and want it to last.”

Megan let out a sigh. “You’re right. We are all in the wrong here and we swear something like this won’t happen again.”

All Ashlyn said was “good” before stalking angrily in the other way. Ali was quick to follow behind her girlfriend and caught her quickly. They walked in silence before Ali pulled her into a silent corner away from all wandering eyes. 

“Baby, calm down.” Ali whispered.

“I can’t. I am so fearful that by them sating stuff repeatedly it could put our relationship on the line. I can’t lose you when I literally just got you.” Ashlyn said in distress.

Ali grabbed her hands and gave her a chaste kiss. “Stop. You’re not going to lose me. It’s you and me against the world. I don’t care if they keep talking and people overhear. As long as I have you I have no worries.”

Ashlyn smiled and have Ali a hug, feeling all safe and comfortable in her arms. They would be okay as long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated guys! Let me know how you guys are liking it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashlyn was stressed out to say the least. As the World Cup proceeded and games went by, the team was now awaiting their game against Colombia. Ashlyn knew she should feel happy for how her team does, and she truly is happy, but at the same time there is a part of her that is pissed. She was frustrated with the lack of caps she was getting and she felt so out of character. Ashlyn Harris was never one to care about how many caps she got, she cared more about respect, but with the lack of caps she was receiving she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel discouraged.

A part of her felt like she was left out of the celebration of the team and she hated the feeling. Ashlyn knows there are other players not receiving playing time and she knows she should be grateful for even being present for this tournament, but a part of her wanted to remain selfish. It was hard to watch her friends, your girlfriend, out on the field kicking ass while she has to remain on the bench. She wanted to confide in Ali over the way she has been feeling but she is afraid the other girl will just say to stay patient and in all honesty, that wasn’t what Ashlyn wanted to hear.

She found herself walking down to the hotel lobby and out to the back of the establishment. It was a quiet day, not too hot but just nice enough. Ashlyn always felt most relaxed whilst being outside and when nature was present around her. She took a seat on a nearby bench and leaned her head back, taking a deep breath. She knew she wasn’t going to find the answer to any of her problems out here but honestly, she wouldn’t find those answers anywhere. 

What Ashlyn wanted to hear was that she was going to start a game. She wanted to know for sure that she had a permanent starting position and she knew that wouldn’t happen. She wanted to feel like she was a part of this team and deep down she did feel that way, but more importantly she wanted to be able to prove herself. She wanted to prove herself to Ali, to herself, to Abby, to Christie, to Hope, to the other players, to Jill, and to her family. It’s not easy having to sit in the shadows and just pretend to be happy sitting court side.

Someone sat down next to her and she turned to see Whit. A smile formed on Ashlyn’s lips and she couldn’t help but feel happy at the sudden appearance of her best friend. It always seemed like whenever she was having a rough time, Whit would always be there. That was how their relationship had always been. Whitney had Ashlyn’s back no matter what and Ashlyn had Whitney’s back no matter what.

“My Ashlyn senses were tingling.” Whitney said with a smile, earning a smile from Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn shrugged halfheartedly. “I’m just bummed.”

“About caps, right?” Whit asked but she already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn said letting out a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding in, “I just feel like I haven’t had the chance to prove myself.”

“You’re not the only one, Ash. My parents call me every day questioning if I’ll be starting the next game or not.”

“Do…do you think Jill doesn’t believe in us?” Ashlyn asked, her insecurities finally being voiced.

“I think,” Whit started, “that Jill has a plan. She sees that the team she is playing with now is winning and that if they continue to, why change it? If it isn’t broken, why fix it? We’ll get our chance but I think she wants to see if the team she has now can last throughout all the games.”

“I guess but why not just give us a chance instead of waiting for things to fall apart?”

“That’s the thing, things won’t fall apart. That team out there is fool proof but if, God forbid, something went wrong or if someone got hurt, we are Jill’s back up plan. I have heard her talk about you Ashlyn, she thinks you kick ass. But maybe, just maybe, she doesn’t think now is the time to play you, you know what I mean?”

“How come you always know what to say?” Ashlyn asked giving Whit a playful shove.

“Because for some reason we are usually in the same boat and if you have problems, I usually have answers because I had the same problems.” Whit replied with a crooked grin.

The pair sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Ashlyn took what Whit said to heart. The longer she thought about the conversation that just happened, the more she realized her friend was right. Jill is a smart woman and a very smart coach, she doesn’t always make the best calls when it comes to substitutes all the time but maybe her gut is telling her it isn’t Ashlyn’s time to shine. One day it will be Ashlyn’s chance, whether it is sometime during the World Cup or during other games. All she knows is that she is going to continue working her ass off so she can prove to Jill that she deserves to play just as much as hope.

A wave of guilt flushed over the blonde girl. She began to feel selfish over her earlier thoughts and she felt terrible. After taking time to realize others weren’t playing either, she realized that maybe all the girls were dealing with this feeling. Maybe Alyssa had the same thoughts about not being able to start games because Hope held the position over her.   
“How are you and Ali?” Whit finally asked knocking Ashlyn out of her previous thoughts.

“We are pretty great.” Ashlyn said with a grin. She and Whit hadn’t discussed the budding relationship since the blow up at dinner the other night and both girls figured now was better than ever.

“How did it all begin?”

“Honestly, it just kind of happened.” Ashlyn said with a shrug. “One minute we were just best friends and the next we were kissing. I think we realized that we clicked and that we were each other’s missing puzzle pieces.”

“You guys seem really happy together.” Whit said with a grin present on her face.

“We are.” Ashlyn replied with a bright smile on her face.

“Well how about instead of spending time with your bestie, you go spend some time with your girl. She just came outside, I heard her talking to Pinoe earlier about how she was worried you were sad or something.” Whit said nodding over to Ali who had just spotted the two girls and sent a friendly wave their way.

“Thank you, Whit, for everything.” Ashlyn said giving her friend a quick side hug before standing up and heading over to her girlfriend.

They both shared a small hello before Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and lead her back into the hotel. The pair remained silent as they walked up a few flight of stairs before they reached Ashlyn’s hotel room. Ashlyn opened the door, holding it open for Ali to walk in and then she followed. She grabbed the brunette’s waist and brought their lips together in a quick kiss before going over to her bed and sitting down. Ali smiled, walking over to Ashlyn and sitting down next to her, taking the blonde girl’s hand in hers.

“You seem to be in a more chipper mood than you were in this morning during training.” Ali stated hesitantly.

“I definitely am,” Ashlyn said squeezing Ali’s hand, “Whit helped me calm my crazy mind.”

Ali didn’t even question what was going on in Ashlyn’s head; instead she figured she’d wait for the other girl to come to her about it. Instead she said “good” and began kissing her neck. Ashlyn’s leaned her head back, giving Ali more access. Ali moved from her spot to straddle her girlfriend, biting and nipping at her neck. Ashlyn suddenly got an idea and she leaned back slightly, making Ali look at her.

“I have a proposition.” Ashlyn said with a twinkle in her eye.

“And that proposition is?” Ali asked with raised eyebrows.

“If we win the next game,” Ashlyn started figuring if she couldn’t play in games she could have her own fun with making deals about them, “You get to do whatever you want to me for however long you want to. ONLY if you play your hardest though.”

Ali’s eye’s darkened and her pupils grew in size, “Oh you’re on Harris.”

And for once, all of Ashlyn’s worries went away because even if she didn’t get to start games or even play sometimes, she would always have this beautiful girl in her arms once the game ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you guys like it. And if you couldn't tell by the ending, the next chapter will most likely be smutty because we all know they won against Colombia ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this might not be the best chapter. I had a tough time finding motivation...

The game had been an easy one. Maybe it wasn’t the outcome they wished for but it was a win nonetheless. Ali couldn’t even think about the game at this point though. She had played her heart out on the field and she knew that tonight would a wild one between her and Ashlyn. Her hands were shaking in anticipation as the team bus drove back to the hotel. Ashlyn sat next to Ali with a look that no one could read, Ali hoped the girl to her right was just as excited about the night ahead of them.

Ashlyn had gotten her room to herself tonight but didn’t tell Ali exactly how, but honestly the brunette didn’t really care. All she cared about was having the blonde sitting next to her all to herself tonight. She could imagine her hands roaming the muscular body of her girlfriend, taking time to kiss each and every tattoo. The thought of it alone had her feeling hot and she had to try getting her mind off of everything.

Ali felt a hand on her leg and she looked up to see Ashlyn looking at her with a smirk on her face. Ali couldn’t help but share a sheepish smile with her girlfriend; it was so obvious to the blonde, and probably others, that Ali’s mind was pretty preoccupied at the moment. It was like this overwhelming need to be as close to Ashlyn as possible has taken over a large portion of her mind. She would be lying if she said that since the first time they had sex she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

To put it in simple terms, Ashlyn made Ali feel like a hormonal teenager all over again and she kind of loves it. It was kind of thrilling being able to sneak behind everybody’s back and have secret rendezvous together. It added an extra amount of excitement to their relationship and honestly, it made the sex even more mind-blowing. There is something about the thought of possibly being caught that makes both of the girls extremely turned on. It is something that neither of the girls experienced and it was quite exciting.

Ashlyn was just as excited for the night ahead of her as Ali was. Seeing her girlfriend play her heart out on the field was honestly a turn on for Ash. Something about seeing Ali in a ponytail, running around, and sweating that made Ash’s body beg for attention. Her body thrummed with excitement as she thought about the night the two had ahead of them. Ashlyn knew it was going to be mind-blowing.

Despite the overwhelming sexual tension between the two girls, Ali can’t help but smile at the thought that Ashlyn made her feel this excited. It wasn’t even just the sex (which is awesome), the other girl never fails to make her feel comfortable. It’s quite exciting knowing that she could possibly spend the rest of her life with the blonde sitting next to her. It is also quite exciting knowing that she could expect to feel this type of excitement for the rest of her life.

As the bus pulled up to the hotel both girls waited patiently as the team made their ways off the bus. As soon as they saw their opportunity, they slipped away just barely hearing Jill say something about team dinner later on. At this point neither Ali nor Ashlyn had soccer on their minds; instead their minds were in far dirtier places. Both girls caught the looks from Kelley, Pinoe, and Tobin as they rushed past their roommates but at this point it no longer matter. Neither of the girls could care less if their whole team found about their secret.

All that mattered right now was just them. As they stood in the elevator waiting to stop on Ashlyn’s floor, hands began to wander. Ali couldn’t help but feel up Ashlyn’s arms, something about the large biceps and tattoos really made Ali hot. But thankfully the elevator came to a halt and each girl could get out and practically run to the room. They wasted no time attacking each other’s lips as Ashlyn’s hotel door closed behind them.

The feeling of being so close to each other had both of the girl’s minds swimming at this point. They were hungry for each other and the lust was overcoming them. As Ashlyn backed them up to the bed, she couldn’t help but break the kiss real quick.

“You played so well today.” She said quietly kissing her chastely.

Ali licked her lips. “Only because I had a very exciting offer to think of and it fueled my fire.”

“Mm, I guess it’s time for me to make good of that offer, huh?” Ashlyn asked with a smirk.

Ali didn’t even bother to respond; instead she just connected their lips in a heated kiss and fell back onto the bed. She loved having Ashlyn hovering over her, it was exciting. But as hot as it was, Ali had different thoughts and flipped them over. She straddled the blonde’s hips and broke their kiss, choosing to continue her kissing assault on her girlfriend’s neck. The moans slipping out of Ashlyn’s mouth were driving Ali insane.

The girls were in such a state of ecstasy that neither of them really registered the fact that their clothes had come off. Soft touches turned into rough scratches, soft kisses turned into heated, sloppy ones. Loving nips turned into harsh bites that would leave some nasty hickeys. Ali found herself grinding herself on Ashlyn’s thigh and her eyes all but rolled into the back of her head.

“Oh fuck,” Ashlyn muttered, “right there.”

Ali never once thought she’d hear such vulgar words come out of Ashlyn’s mouth and she honestly couldn’t love it more. They were chasing their highs together and it would only be a short period of time before the two come undone. Ali connected their lips in a searing kiss, needing some sort of deeper connection. Their tongues battled for control and their teeth collided but neither of them cared, all they cared about was being together and reaching that peak. Ashlyn felt the familiar white heat rush through her body and she couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure, digging her nails into Ali’s back.

Seeing the look on Ash’s face as she came undone was enough to make Ali come undone as well. Her back arched and Ashlyn couldn’t help but admire the girl who was currently trying to ride out the last bit of her orgasm. As Ali came down from her high she fell to the side of the bed and before she could even speak up, Ashlyn’s lips were on her neck and making her way down her chest.

Every thought left her mind and it all became clouded. Her back arched off the bed as Ashlyn scraped her teeth over Ali’s already sensitive nipples. A loud moan escaped her as she felt Ashlyn run a finger through her folds.

“Sh, babe,” Ashlyn chastised as she kissed Ali, “we don’t want anyone hearing.”

“I don’t care,” Ali said and then moaned. “Oh God, right there.”

It was only a matter of time before Ashlyn brought Ali to another high with just her fingers. The two girls continued on like this for a while. There was no doubt that there were marks everywhere on them but neither cared as they laid in bed, sharing lazy kisses. 

“That was amazing.” Ali broke the silence.

“I agree.” Ashlyn said with a soft smile. 

“This is going to probably sound totally cheesy but I really love being with you in that way.” Ali said before continuing. “And not just because it makes me feel amazing but also because, I just love being that close to you. I love being able to share intimate moments like that with just you. It makes me so…happy.”

Ashlyn grinned and gave Ali a soft kiss. “I totally agree. I love being with you too and it’s nice having something the two of us can share. I feel so comfortable with you.”

Ali gave her a soft smile and a kiss. For some reason she glanced over at the clock and shot up. “Shit Ashlyn, its 8, dinner is in 15 minutes.” 

“Oh fuck.” Ashlyn said and both girls got out of the bed quickly. They quickly rushed around the room to pull their clothes on and made their way out of the room and down to the usual dinner area. Surprisingly they weren’t the last ones to show up, they were actually relatively early. For once Ali didn’t walk to a different table instead she chose to sit down next to Ashlyn tonight not caring if they seemed out of the ordinary or not. Some of the girls threw them looked but neither Ali nor Ashlyn cared at this point.

Maybe this is how everything will be from this point on. Why should they hide who they are? They deserve to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
